


Art for "Glass" by Murasaki99

by Kyloisadisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Kyloisadisneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also posted on tumblr </p><p>http://kyloisadisneyprincess.tumblr.com/post/149342978797/a-gift-for-murasaki99s-fic-glass-read-it</p></blockquote>





	Art for "Glass" by Murasaki99

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murasaki99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513004) by [Murasaki99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki99/pseuds/Murasaki99). 



Something sharp passed lightly over his tongue and Ren broke the contact that could not be a kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr 
> 
> http://kyloisadisneyprincess.tumblr.com/post/149342978797/a-gift-for-murasaki99s-fic-glass-read-it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513004) by [Murasaki99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasaki99/pseuds/Murasaki99)




End file.
